Love Quotes
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Quotes with Lelouch C.C. Suzaku Kallen and maybe others. Each different. Sorry for such a sucky summary. It's better than it sounds, I think. Enjoy
1. Quote 1

**So I decided to do some love quotes with the characters of Code Geass. I hope you all like :) Some are OCC. Srry :/ The quotes that go with it are at the bottom.**

**First:**

"Lelouch, I was wondering, would you join me for a picnic?"

"Can't I'm busy."

_A day later._

C.C. walked in and sat down by Lelouch who was at his desk. "What?" He growled.

She looked down, "Nevermind."

_Another day._

"I brought you some food. I know how hard you've been working and you haven't eaten in days. I made you a PB & J sandwich."

"I don't have time. Plus, hate peanut butter. Throw it away." She did.

_Another day._

The sun had just gone down when C.C. entered Lelouch's room once more. He was staring intently at the papers on his desk. "Lelouch, you need to do something. Sitting in this room isn't good for you."

Lelouch turned towards C.C. and stood up. "I'm busy! Leave me alone!" He kept walking until she was outside his door. "I want to be alone! I've got work to do!" He slammed the door.

_A month later._

Lelouch smiled down at his newly made battle plans. He had to tell C.C. She would want to celebrate with him. He stood up and exited his room. He swung open the door of the kitchen, "Hey C.C.-" he stopped when he realized she wasn't in there.

He went up to her room, "C.C." He looked around her room and took in the bareness of it. What was going on?

After he left her room, he headed outside. Suzaku saw him and ran towards him. "Your Majesty! I was ordered to give this to you by C.C."

Lelouch grabbed the note and read it.

_Lelouch,_

_Whatever those plans were for I hope they're important. You've ignored me, shunned me, yelled at me and insulted me. I won't take anymore. I'm leaving. I'm suppose to be your accomplice but if you refuse to let me help then I'm useless here. So I've taken it upon myself to leave. So I'm gone. Rule this kingdom only the way I know you can. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me._

_I loved you,_

_C.C._

His mouth dropped and he let the note go. "No," he whispered. He looked around searching for anything that would prove the note to be a fraud. Anything. "Where is C.C.?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku noticed the panic in his voice, "I don't know, I haven't seen her sense she gave me the note. What's wrong?"

"When did she give you the note?"

"What?"

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the collar and pulled him close, "The note! When did she give you the note!?"

"About a week ago! She said she was in a hurry and needed me to give it to you. What's wrong?"

"WHY!? Why did you wait so long to give it to me!?"

Suzauku thought back to the day she had come up to him, "She had told me to give it to you, but she said to wait until after you had finished whatever it was you were doing. So I waited, like she asked."

Lelouch colapsed to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground. "No! She's gone!"

Suzaku bent down beside him. "I don't understand, who's gone?"

"C.C. She left."

* * *

_You can only push a girl away for so long_

_Until she walks out of your life on her own_

_So becareful and make sure this is what you want_

_Because once she turns around she isn't coming back._


	2. Quote 2

**_Quote two yayy!!! Hope you like! Review please :) Couple is Kallen & Lelouch_**

Kallen looked over at Lelouch. He was standing next to Milly and talking about the next celebration they should have. She let out a sigh.

"Why do you never notice me, Lelouch?" She whispered, looking out the window.

She looked back at him. He still had his back turned. "I'm always looking at you, just praying that just once you'll look my way and notice me."

Kallen walked over to Nina and began a conversation, all the while trying to get Lelouch to just look.

His eyes never left Milly's as they talked.

After Nina walked away, Kallen sat at the desk and opened her laptop. She kept an eye on Lelouch though, silently begging for him to atleast glance. He never did.

She slammed her laptop shut. He still didn't look.

She tripped over a chair and hit the ground hard. He didn't even notice.

She randomly kissed a guy a the next party infront of him. He didn't even blink.

Nothing worked. No matter what, Lelouch never looked. No matter what.

* * *

**_Love is when you cant stop looking at someone_**

**_evern if they arent looking back._**

_Kind of mean I know, sorry all Kallen and Lelouch fans :/ I'll make a better one, promise._


	3. Quote 3

**Quote THREE!!! Woo! So this is C.C. and Suzakuuu!!! Review plzz:)**

**_Suzaku's POV_**

I did a double take as I passed C.C.'s room. She was laying on her back, on her bed with her head hanging over the end. She had that weird stuffed toy tightly in her gasp. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the way her face scruntched up.

She shook her head, "Nothing really. Just thinking."

"About?"

She sighed, "Nothing."

I shrugged and walked off. "Whatever you say."

_Two hours later._

_**C.C.'s POV**_

I hadn't moved from my spot on the bed in less than two hours after Suzaku left. The only color I could see was red. All morning I had been thinking about Suzaku.

Lately I had been plagued by the though of the young knight. I decided to get up and quickly realized my mistake as my knees hit the ground and my head spun. Cheese-kun fell from my grasp and landed a few feet away.

"C.C. what's wrong!? What happened?"

I looked up to see Suzaku standing at my door. He rushed over and helped me up. "Sorry, it's nothing. I just got up too fast."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, good."

I looked away from his piercing green eyes, afraid that he would somehow see the feeling I tried so hard to hide. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem." I still refused to meet his eyes, "C.C. did I do something wrong?"

Taking one quick glance at him I realized he still had his hands on my waist. I pulled away and picked up Cheese-kun, wrapping my arms securely around him and putting him between me and Suzaku. "No, of course not."

He took a step forward. "Then why won't you look at me?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind is all."

"Are you thinking about Lelouch?" He asked. I simply shrugged, "Well, whoever you're thinking of. They're lucky."

I laughed, "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What does it mean when you can't get someone of your head?"

He gave me a sweet smile, "Maybe they're suppose to be there." And with those few words, Suzaku left me room.

* * *

_If you can't get someone out of your head_

_maybe theyre suppose to be there._


	4. Quote 4

**Quote numberrr 4 :D Yay! So I'm hopin everything likes this! Review pleassssee? Couple is Gino and Kallen :)**

_**Gino's POV**_

_Black Knights! Black Knights! Zero has called an important meeting to take place in no less than five minutes! In the main room!_

Pushing myself out of my bed, I threw my book on the floor and headed out. 'What are you planning now, Zero?', I thought to myself on the way.

As I walked into the crowded room of Black Knights, I found I only had one person on my mind.

_Kallen._

With her spikey red hair and her badass attitude, I couldn't help but love her.

She was the very reason for my joining the Black Knights. I'd do anything just to get a little closer to her. The way she yelled at me, the way she demanded respect and even the way she shot me or anyone else down had me falling for her, hard.

My eyes scanned the room looking for said girl. Almost immediatly my eyes stopped on her spikes. I smiled and made my way over.

* * *

_In a room full of people,_

_You're the first one I look for._

**_Sorry it's so short. I tried as hard as I could to make it longer :/_**


	5. Quote 5

**YAY!! Here it is! Number 5 :) Reviewww that shit :D lol There really isn't a couple it's just Kallen and CC talking.**

Kallen walked into the meeting room and sat across from C.C., who currently had her stuffed toy in a death grip. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be in a deep thought.

"C.C.?" Kallen asked.

Silence was her only answer.

She sighed and looked around, 'Where is Zero? He had told me to meet him and C.C. here right away.', Kallen thought and leaned back in her chair, making herself comfortable.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her that she had been sitting there for twenty minutes. "Hey! C.C.!" She finally yelled, throwing a small pillow at her.

C.C. jumped and locked eyes with her. "What the hell?" She asked.

Kallen tilted her head to the side, "What is so interesting that you can sit there for twenty minutes straight and think about it?"

"A boy."

"Wanna talk about it?" Kallen asked, trying to make friends with C.C.

A small blush spread across C.C. face. "I'd tell you everything about him...but you might fall in love with him too."

Not another word was said until Zero showed up.

* * *

_So there's this boy_

_and i'd tell you everything about him_

_but you might fall in love with him too_

**_I know, I know. Short again but it's realllllly hard sometimes! Hope you like!_**


	6. Quote 6

**YAY! Quote numberrr 6 XD Review please**

Kallen sighed, falling in love with Suzaku had deffinately _not _been part of her plan. But what was love?

Was it an emotion?

A simple feeling?

Was it just a better happiness?

She sighed again, she had no idea.

"Kallen what's wrong?" Lelouch's voice bounced off the wall of her small room.

She looked up, "Oh nothing Lelouch. But can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"What is love?"

His face scruntched in confusion, "Hmm, well it's an emotion that-" He ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, hey look! It's Suzaku!"

For a second Lelouch disappeared and reappeared with Suzaku by the arm. "He's better at this stuff than me. Ask him."

Kallen's face hit three different types of red. "What's the question?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch made his get away.

She swallowed hard, "What is love?"

He smiled, "Love...love is giving someone the power to break your heart, and trusting them not to."

Kallen grinned, "Thank you Suzaku."

He sat down next to her. "Why do you ask, Kallen?"

She shrugged, "Maybe one day, I'll tell you."

With one last smile, he stood up. "I'd like that."

* * *

_Love is giving someone the power to break your heart_

_but trusting them not to._

_**REVIEW?**_


	7. Quote 7

**Quote Seven: Couple: Lelouch C.C. **

**I'm not gonna lie, this one is my absolute FAVORITE! hehe**

_**Lelouch's POV**_

I sat across from C.C. and sighed. Today had been a long hard day. School was hectic, the Black Knights are getting antsy and Nunally wanted to spend more and more time together. But today was mine and C.C.'s day. Every Thursday we would sit and my room together and talk. And today, I was late. For the eighth time.

"You're late," C.C. growled.

She had let me get away with it for te first few times but now I could tell she was pissed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

With those two words I knew I was in for it. "C.C. let me make it up to y-"

"Let's play a game," she said, interupting me.

"Alright, what do you wanna play?"

"Nunally taught me it today. You go back and forth telling each other facts."

I thought it over, maybe I could somehow express how sorry I was. "Alright, you go first."

"George Washing wasn't actually Americas first president," she said, stretching out on my bed.

"Hitler was part Jewish." I laid down next to her.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Elephants are the largest land animal."

I grinned, "Whales are the largest sea animals."

I watched as she tried to hold back her own smile. "You can't sneeze with your eyes open."

"Herlocke Holmes never said 'Elementary, my dear Watson.'" **(Just so you know. That's an actual fact :D lol I'm pretty sure all of these are.)**

**"**The electric chair was invented by a dentist." I laughed as she said this. Leave it to C.C. to bring something like that up.

I pulled her close to me, "I love you is eight letters," I whispered in her ear.

She turned and faced me, her face serious. "So is bullshit." she whispered back.

A moment of silence passed until she smiled and kissed me. "I'm sorry," I said, smiling back.

"And I forgive you."

* * *

_I love you is eight letters._

_So it bullshit._


	8. Quote 8

**Ugh, it's been too long my fellow Code Geass lovers. And for that, I am ashamed. I fell out of love with Code Geass once I finished the series. BUT, I have returned and hopefully I will add more of these quotes. Enjoys :)**

**_KALLEN'S POV_**

I stared up at my ceiling. Lately I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. It had gotten harder and harder now.

Everytime I fell asleep I would dream. But no matter what the dream, I'd wake up to something better.

Lelouch.

We were together. Finally. And as I stayed awake all the night, my mind was filled with thoughts of him. His smile, his hair, his eyes, the way he talks. Everything. He seemed to sufficate me with his very being. And I loved it.

My dreams never came close to being as good as when I'm with him.

The night he told me he loved me, I didn't go to sleep. And the week following I barely closed my eyes.

I didn't complain though. Why should I have to endure dreams of something that I already have? Especially when it's already better than my dreams.

* * *

_"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."_

**_Aw, yes. Short and sweet. Hopefully to the point aswell. My first KallenxLelouch was onesided so I thought, here's something for them all. Just so you all know, yes in this one Lelouch DOES love her back. Review please :)_**


	9. Quote 9

_**Yay. This is CC and Suzaku. Enjoy and review as always! Thanks.**_

**_SUZAKU'S POV_**

Twirling her long green hair in my finger, I stared into her eyes. "You really are beautiful. You know that, right?" I whispered.

Our room was almost pitch black except for the candles we had above our bed. They glowed softly in the dark, brightening C.C.'s face up. She smiled, "You're not too bad looking yourself." Pushing up on her elbows, she pressed her lips against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was like satin against my skin.

I nodded, "Anything."

"And you'll be honest with me?" She asked, "No matter what?"

"Of course."

She pressed her body against mine. "What's the best thing about me?"

The question startled me. The best thing about C.C.? How could I only pick one? There were so many. I thought it over for a moment until I came up with an answer. "Well, if you're talking about personallity, it would deffinately be everything. I love how you talk and how you act. The fact that you treat everyone equally amazes me. But when it comes to appearences," I tugged slightly at the stand of hair still around my finger, "It would be your hair. I can't get over it."

"Thank you." She pulled me back down for a kiss. "You truely are the best there is, you know that right?" I grinned and continued to play the the strand of hair. "What's the best thing about you?" She asked.

This question also caught me off guard. The best thing about me? I smiled when the answer came. "The best thing about me?"

"Yeah."

"You."

"Me?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

I nodded, "Yeah. You. The best thing about me is you."

She snuggled closer to my chest and buried her face in my neck. "I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you either." We fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_The best thing about me is you._

**_Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review of course. Thanks! _**


	10. Quote 10

_**I'm on a roll huh? Yeah, I'm looking up quotes and which ever stand out the most, become stories. Have fun reading this GinxKallen story.**_

**GINO'S POV**

For years I all I wanted to be was her friend. Someone she trusted with her secrets. Someone she had there to help protect her and help her when she's sad. Be there to celebrate with her when something good happened.

And when the day came that we finally started to become closer, happiness overwhelmed me. I was finally friends with the woman I had fallen for. She might not feel the same way now, but I could live with friendship for the time being.

_Year later._

We shared our first kiss. I had never been happier. She had told me her feelings were the same. We were finally together now.

_Another year later._

We were engaged. Our marriage was only a few months away. By that time she would be my wife and I her husband. Everytime I saw her, I couldn't get the smile off my face. Everytime I touched her, I couldn't stop the reaction that happened. Everytime I thought of her, I couldn't stop the daydreams that followed.

When she said yes, I remember picking her up and swinging her around.

I laid in bed with her that night. She was curled up at my side, half asleep and shivering. I pulled the covers closer around us and snuggled her in tighter to me.

A few minutes passed and she was finally asleep next to me. I moved aside the hair on her face and pressed my mouth to her ear. "You know, when we were first met...to be your friend was all I ever wanted; but to be youre lover was all I ever dreamed."

She wrapped her arm around my waist; still asleep. "I love you, Gino."

"I love you too, Kallen."

Turning off the lamp next to the bed, I wrapped her in my arms and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed.

**I thought it was cute. I'm a big fan of this couple, it's really adorable in my opinion.**

**Review and all that fun stuff. :)**


	11. Quote 11

**_

* * *

_**

Like the fifth quote, this isn't really a couple. Just Lelouch and Suzaku talking. You can fill the girl in with whoever you want.

**LELOUCH'S POV**

"So, you really love her, huh?" I asked Suzaku.

He was staring down at the newly tiled floor of my castle. "Yeah, I do."

We stayed silent for a moment as we continued on to the library. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think I should just tell her my feelings, you know? Just get it over with."

"What if she doens't feel the same way?" I didn't want to ask but he needed to know that that was possible.

The library doors swung open and _she_ walked out. Her and Suzaku locked eyes as she walked by. "Then I get over her?" He muttered.

She disappeared from sight and we walked into the library. I nudged him, "So, tell me."

Following him over to the shelves, I kept my eyes open for the book we had come for. "Tell you what?" He asked, pulling out a book to examine the cover.

"How it all began. I want to know how you fell in love, from the beginning."

He looked at me for a moment, "I love her, and that's the beginning of everything."

Smiling, I decided to take that for an answer. He'd tell me when he was ready.

* * *

**_Another one completed. Go me :) Review of course. Tootles :D_**


End file.
